Timerangers
The Timerangers are the 24th Super Sentai series. Members Crossover Appearances In Gokaiger, Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including the Timerangers, were needed to oppose them. Naoto was brought back from the afterlife to join his team once more. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear In the afterlife, Burai joined with Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire) and Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), to create Gokai Silver, a sixth hero to join the Gokaigers. They chose Gai Ikari to become this sixth hero, giving him a combination of the greater powers of their respective teams which would be revealed as GoZyuJin. Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill Later, when the Gokaigers just had a few greater powers left to go, Domon sent a message to the past using Gai Ikari's GouJyuDrill and a Timeranger badge to send the heroes on a mission in the past connected to another crossover battle: the protection of a shrine destroyed in a battle between the Shinkengers and Goseigers against Gedoshu remnants that ultimately contained the jar of Kakurangers' ally Ninjaman. Through this event, he discovered that he had a child with Honami who was born after the events of Timeranger. Ep. 40: The Future is the Past After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, they returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is presumbed that the Timerangers received their Ranger Keys back even though while TimeRed is in the present, TimeFire is in the afterlife and the other four Timerangers are in the 31st century. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates In Super Hero Taisen, The five-man Timeranger team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were presumably sent to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki, under the pretense of being defeated, by Kamen Rider Decade while he was apparently hunting the Sentai teams. When his and Captain Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Timerangers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Gallery alternate time logo.jpg 24A-fa9a6.jpg Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Officials Category:Organizations Category:Superheroes Category:Titular Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes